


CPD PREFERENCE; Being Voight’s Daughter & Him Finding Out You’re Dating Someone From Intelligence.

by halsteadrhodes



Series: One Chicago [43]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Injury, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Secret Relationship, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ Love Count your blessing! inspired me to request this could I please get a cpd preference/headcanon of y/n being voights daughter and him finding out she is dating one of the team members! Maybe you could do a part 2 to Adams in this request🖤💙❤️❜❜-AnonWARNINGS:   Crockett trying to steal y/n away from jay, kissing, fluff, angry! Hank, hank in general, whumps, hospitals, fighting, errors I missed.
Relationships: Adam Ruzek & Original Female Character(s), Adam Ruzek & Reader, Adam Ruzek/Original Female Character(s), Adam Ruzek/Reader, Antonio Dawson & Reader, Antonio Dawson/Original Female Character(s), Antonio Dawson/Reader, Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz & Original Female Character(s), Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Original Female Character(s), Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Reader, Hailey Upton/Reader, Hailey Upton/You, Jay Halstead & Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead & Reader, Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Reader, Kevin Atwater/Original Female Character(s), Kevin Atwater/Reader, Kim Burgess/Original Female Character(s), Kim Burgess/Reader, Vanessa Rojas/Original Female Character(s), Vanessa Rojas/Reader
Series: One Chicago [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	CPD PREFERENCE; Being Voight’s Daughter & Him Finding Out You’re Dating Someone From Intelligence.

**Kevin Atwater:**

Hank opened the door to a coffee shop. Walking into the shop. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Kevin and you sitting in a booth. Holding each other’s hands. Beaming at each other.

Hank let out a grunt. Walking over to Kevin and you. Standing in front of the table Kevin and you were sitting in.

“So, when were you going to tell me?” Hank spoke. Making you jump in fright. Kevin’s eyes widen slightly before he composed himself. He knew eventually Hank was going to find out that Kevin was dating you.

“Dad,” You gasped out, craning your head to look at him. Gulping as Hank looked at you then at Kevin, face void of expression. Kevin looked more composed than you were. Kevin still held onto your hand.

“Look, Voight…” Kevin started to say only for Hank to interrupt him.

“I’m not mad that you are dating my daughter, I’m just mad the two of you hide it from me,” Hank spoke.

“I was afraid of how you were going to react, and by react, I mean threaten Kevin, or have his job, you weren’t that nice to my previous boyfriend,” You stated. Making Hank look at you for a second, raising his eyebrows, then let out a grunt.

“Do you blame me your track record of boyfriends isn’t exactly perfect,” Hank grumbled out.

“He's right, I mean the last boyfriend you had turned out to be a drug lord,” Kevin spoke. Making Hank nod his head in agreement.

“Hey, you are meant to be on my side,” You huffed out.

“I’m just telling it how it is, don’t get me started on the boyfriend before the drug lord,” Kevin spoke. Shrugging his shoulders. Making you narrow your eyes at him.

“He was a prick,” Hank grumbled out. Kevin nodded his head in agreement, while you looked at your dad then at Kevin in annoyance.

“Okay, I’m going to go get coffees, before my father and you decided to bring up more of my ex’s that you think are complete assholes,” You grumbled, getting up, rolling your eyes as you walked to the counter.

Kevin smiled at you lovingly as he watched you walk away. Hank sat down in front of Kevin.

“I like you Kevin, but if you hurt her, I will hurt you,” Hank spoke. Making Kevin look away from you to look at Hank.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Kevin answered truthfully. Making Hank smile.

“Good,” Hank replied. Turning his head to look at you, feeling ecstatic that you were finally in a good relationship…

**Kim Burgess:**

Kim quickly grabbed your wrist before you could punch the locker door.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Kim told you. Giving you a sympathetic look.

“She’s dead because I shot her, so, yeah it’s my fault,” You snapped. As tears blurred your vision.

“It was a good shot, okay, she had a gun, she didn’t listen to your orders, you had to,” Kim reassured you.

“At the end of the day, I’m the one that shot her,” You gasped out. Running your fingers through your hair. Back pressed against the locker. You slid down to the floor.

“Y/n,” Kim sighed, sitting down next to you. She wrapped her arms around you. Pulling you closer to her side.

“You did what you had to do,” She cooed.

Making you crane your head to look up at her. Tears falling from your eyes. It broke her heart.

“Don’t ever doubt yourself,” Kim spoke, as she unwrapped her right arm from you. Grabbing the side of your face. Leaning her head down to yours. Eye’s fluttering closed as her lips hovered above yours. Kim’s eyes fluttered closed as her lips touched yours. Making you let out a soft gasp.

The kiss didn’t last long, because the sound of someone clearing their throat made Kim and you pull away from each other.

Both of you looked in the direction of where the sound came from. Eyes widening in horror. Kim quickly unwrapped her arm from you. Getting up she tried to talk but Hank let out a grunt before she could even utter a single word. Making Kim’s heart pound faster. You got up slowly. Looking just as frightened as Kim looked.

“Just don’t let it interfere with your work,” He grunted. Giving Kim and you a hard glare before turning around and walking out of the room.

“Well, that went better than we thought it would, right or do you think he is going to kill me in my sleep,” She gasped out. Eyes wide with fright.

You slightly smiled at her. Walking closer to her till you stood in front of her. Cupping the side of her face. Thumbs caressing her cheeks.

“Relax Kim, it could have gone much worse, and by worse, I mean a yelling match,” You spoke. Making her slightly calm down.

“Least we don’t have to hide it from him anymore,” She spoke.

“Just the rest of the team though,” You spoke. Making her smile. She leaned her forehead against yours.

“I love you,” She beamed.

“I love you more,” You replied.

“Impossible,” she giggled.

Before you could respond, she grabbed the side of your face. Pressing a soft kiss against your lips…

**Antonio Dawson:**

Antonio grabbed the doorknob of your front door. Turning it open. His other hand grabbing your side. While your hands grabbed the side of his face. Pressing your body against his, as he pressed his back on the door. Opening the door. Antonio walked backwards into your apartment. One of your hands let go of the side of his face. Reaching out and closing the door.

Antonio and you pulled away from each other. Eyes still locked onto each other, as he stripped his jacket off, you did the same stripping your jacket off.

His hands grabbed the side of your face. Roughly pulling you closer to his body. His lips roughly pressing against yours. Making you let out a moan. Gripping his sides.

Antonio pushed you up against the wall, hands trailing down to your waist. Hiking you up. Your legs immediately wrapped around his waist.

Antonio broke the kiss, his lips going straight to your neck. Your head tilted to the side, as a moan escaped your mouth.

“I had a feeling something was going on between Antonio and you,” Your father spoke. Making a scream came from your mouth. Antonio quickly put your feet back on the ground. Both of you looking at Hank in shock.

“Dad,” You gasped out. Feeling slightly exposed even though you still had your clothes on. The only thing you stripped off was your jumper.

“Hank,” Antonio gasped out. Standing next to you. Antonio slightly stood in front of you. Making Hank raise his eyebrow at Antonio.

“What are you doing here?” You asked, one of your hands grabbed the back of his shirt for comfort.

“I think the better question is what are you doing kissing Antonio?” Hank’s voice boomed across

You gulped. While Antonio tried to play it cool. His protective side taking over.

“Because we are dating,” Antonio answered for you. Making you glare at the back of his head. Heart racing. You didn’t want them to fight in your place or fight at all. But your secret relationship with Antonio just got discovered.

“Ow, he was going to find out,” Antonio grunted as you pinched his arm. He looked over his shoulder to look at you.

“I prefer the latter, the much later,” You grunted.

“How long?” Hank asked. Making you gulp.

“For a while now,” Antonio answered, as Hank gave him a cold hard stare. Making you feel nervous.

“Look dad it wasn’t a spur of a moment or a one-night stand that led us together, it has been bubbling up for a while,” You spoke. Voice quaking with worry.

“Oh, I know, the long glances you give each other, the touches, I’m not an idiot,” Hank grunted. His eyes still locked on Antonio’s

“I love her Hank, more than anything,” Antonio spoke, staring at Hank with a genuine expression.

Hank grunted in response to what Antonio said.

“Just don’t break her heart,” Hank spoke.

“I would never,” Antonio responded.

“We will see,” Hank grumbled, turning around, and walking to your kitchen.

Antonio wrapped his arm around you, pulling you closer to his side. Pressing a soft kiss against the top of your head….

**Greg ‘Mouse’ Gerwitz:**

Mouse checked around the ward before stepping inside your room, he poked his head into your room, looking around your room to see if Hank was in the room.

A giggle escaped your mouth as you saw Mouse stick his head in.

“He's not here,” You spoke, voice slightly slurring from the pain meds they gave you.

Mouse slightly smiled. Stepping into the room. He closed the door, then pulled the curtain across.

“Unless he is hiding under the bed,” You joked, winking at him. Mouse grabbed a chair. Pulling it over to your side. Mouse sat on the chair. Grabbing ahold of your hand.

“How much pain meds are you on?” Mouse asked.

“Mmm, I don’t know enough that I don’t feel that searing pain in my shoulder.” You replied. Smiling lovingly at him.

“You had me worried, I thought you were going to die,” Mouse spoke. Bringing your hand up to his lips.

“Here I am still surviving,” You slurred, arching your brow at him.

Mouse tried to contain his chuckle but failed.

“Your cute,” You beamed.

“Yeah,” Mouse spoke, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

“Totally,” You slurred, raising your other hand to pinch his cheek.

The sound of the door sliding opened, made Mouse drop your hand, quickly, but it was too late Hank already saw Mouse holding your hand before he pulled his hand away.

“Sargeant Voight, this isn’t what it looks like, I was just visiting y/n,” Mouse gasped out. Making Hank look at Mouse, raising his eyebrows.

“Hi Dad,” You cheerily greeted him.

“This exactly what it looks like,” You slurred.

“We’re in love,” You beamed, Mouse gave you a mortified look. Feeling like the walls were closing around him.

Mouse turned his head to Hank.

“I would never hurt her,” Mouse tried to reassure your father.

“True,” You backed him up. Nodding your head.

“I love her,” Mouse told your father.

“Also, true, and I love him,” You beamed. Reaching your hand out to hold his hand pouting at him when you couldn’t grab his hand.

Hank’s cold expression turned into a smile. Finding the situation slightly amusing. Mouse was nervous while you were calm as ever.

“Guess, the cats out of the bag,” You stated. Shrugging your shoulders like it wasn’t a big deal.

Hank looked at Mouse. Giving him a serious look, which made Mouse shake in fear even more.

“If you hurt my daughter or break her heart, I will hurt you in ways worse then what you witnessed or went through in the military,” Hank threatened. Making Mouse gulp, he nodded his head yes, too afraid to speak. Not that he could get anything out.

“He isn’t joking on that,” You commented. Making Hank let out a chuckle. While Mouses eyes widen…

**Jay Halstead:**

Crockett raised his hand, making you let out a giggle, as you high fived his hand.

“You impress me every minute,” Crockett praised you. As he and you walked to the parking lot.

“Well, I do my best,” You chuckled. Gripping the strap of your backpack tighter.

“Perfection is the world,” Crockett praised you. Making you stop walking. Turning around to face him. Crockett turned his body to face you. Giving you a charming smile.

He quickly leaned down. Pressing his lips against yours passionately, taking you by surprise. you quickly pushed him off you. Looking at him with a shocked expression.

“I have a boyfriend,” You gasped out.

“Oh,” Crockett added. Looking heartbroken.

“It’s not that I don’t find you attractive or that you are undatable, it’s just I have…” You spoke, but Crockett cut you off.

“You have a boyfriend, I get it, sorry I kissed you,” Crockett spoke.

“Well, he is a lucky guy to have an amazing woman like you in his life,” Crockett spoke again.

“Yeah, water under the bridge,” You spoke. Giving him a half-smile.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Crockett spoke, turning around and walking away, making you let out a sigh. You turned around. The sound of a gun being fired sounded out through the car parking lot.

You let out a gasp as something ripped through your body. You looked down at your stomach, seeing a large pool of blood. You didn’t even notice the bright lights of the car's headlights or the sound of a car coming towards you. But Crockett did.

He turned around quickly rushing over to you, but it was too late.

“Y/n,” He shouted, as the car hit you, your body hitting the windshield of the car with so much force.

He quickly rushed over to you, as the car speed away.

Cupping your head. You looked up at him with a shocked expression. Blood dripping down from your head. Breathing swallow. Looking down your body to see a bullet wound, and a pool of blood staining your shirt.

“Y/n stay with me,” Crockett spoke. As he looked at your pupils.

“Tell J….” You gasped out, chocking on every word. Making Crockett panic.

“Tell J what? Y/n, you have to stay with me, okay,” Crockett spoke.

You opened your mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head. Eyes fluttering closed.

“Y/n,” Crockett panicked. Picking you up. He quickly rushed into the hospital. Going straight to the ER.

Maggie looked up as she saw Crockett holding you.

“Baghdad,” Maggie instructed him. Crockett quickly rushed to Baghdad, placing you on the bed. Putting the pulse oximetry on your index finger. The machine immediately beeped loudly.

“Y/n,” Will gasped out. Rushing over to Crockett, Maggie. April quickly rushed into the room.

“What happened?” Will asked as he repositioned your head to put intubate you. Will intubated you while Crockett cut your shirt to see the gunshot wound.

“She got shot then a car run over her,” Crockett replied.

“Did it exit?” Will asked as he bagged you.

Crockett rolled, shaking his head. Maggie helped Crockett roll you to your side. Seeing no exit wound. Maggie and Will looked at Crockett with hopeful eyes. Crockett shook his head.

“I need an x-ray,” Crockett demanded. Maggie quickly got one of the techs to come in.

Crockett, Will, April, and Maggie looked at the screen. Feeling more anxious as they saw the results.

“She needs to go to the operating room,” Crockett spoke. They all nodded. Transferring you upstairs…

°。°。°。°。°。°。°。゜。°。°。°。

Hank held onto his vest as he stood outside the building intelligence raided. Watching the guys, they bust get put into the back seat of cop cars.

His phone ringing. Hank grabbed his phone, looking at the caller ID. He quickly pressed the green button. Raising the phone to his ear.

“Hello, Hank, your daughter had an accident, we believe it was an attempted murder,” Sharon spoke. Hank’s face went pale, as he heard that. His heart thumping in his ears.

Hank didn’t hear the rest of what Sharon was saying. He slowly lowered his phone from his hand. Pressing the end button.

Hank looked like he was going to be sick.

“You okay boss?” Adam asked, noticing Hanks pale expression.

“I have to go to the hospital, it’s y/n, someone tried to murder her,” Hank spoke in a rush. Rushing to his car.

The whole teams face dropped into a look of concern. As they heard the news. Jay looked the most distraught out of all of them. Heart hurting. Eyes filling up with tears.

Jay quickly took off his vest, rushing to his truck.

“Jay where are you going?” Hailey asked. Following him.

“To the hospital,” Jay responded, as he got into the vehicle. Slamming the door on her and speeding off. The rest of the team giving each other looks. Hailey turned around to face them. Giving them a look of defeat.

“We should investigate,” Hailey spoke. Making the rest of the team agree. Getting into their cars and driving to the hospital…

°。°。°。°。°。°。°。゜。°。°。°。

Jay rushed into the ER. Heart racing.

“Will,” Jay gasped out as he saw his brother at the nurse’s station. Jay rushed over to Will. Clinging onto Will’s arm. As he cried.

“Jay,” Will spoke, pulling Jay into a private area. Away from nurses or anyone who was listening in.

“Is she okay? What room is she in? What floor?” Jay asked. Looking at his brother with tear-filled eyes.

“Jay, she’s hanging in there, she’s in recovery, you should go before Hank finds out you are here or at least calm your emotions before you enter her room,” Will spoke. Giving his brother a concerned look. Jay shook his head.

“I don’t care about that, she’s in a hospital bed fighting for her life,” Jay snapped. Making Will pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“Jay, you’re not thinking rationally,” Will huffed out.

“Yes, I am, my girlfriend is lying there and I’m talking to you about keeping my emotions in cheek,” Jay shouted.

“Girlfriend,” Hailey gasped out. Making Jay turn around to look at her. He gave her an annoyed expression for eavesdropping. It wasn’t any of her business, and as much as he valued her as a partner and friend now wasn’t the time for her to act shocked about finding out he was in a secret relationship, he would deal with it later.

“I don’t have time for this, yes my girlfriend, I’m going to see her,” Jay grumbled, walking off. Hailey looked at him with a hurt expression.

Will gave Hailey a reassuring smile.

“He didn’t mean it, y/n’s in recovery if you want to see her or hank, can’t miss her,” Will spoke, as he left Hailey to do his rounds.

Jay stood outside of your room. Finding the courage to tell your dad he as in a relationship with you, and they were hiding it from him.

Jay inhaled deeply then exhaled. Grabbing the door handle and sliding the door open. Feeling like he got his breath knocked out of him as he saw you lying on the hospital bed. A deep gash on your hairline. Cuts along the top of your eyebrows thought there were butterfly band-aids on them. A cut on your lip.

“Hank, there is something I need to tell you,” Jay gasped out. Heart racing.

“Did you find the guy who did this to her?” Hank asked. As he kept his eyes locked on you. Holding onto your hand. Jay’s heart ached to hold your hand. But he had to tell Hank he was dating you.

“Y/n and I have been in a relationship for a few months now, we just didn’t know how to tell you,” Jay confessed. Hank clenched his jaw. Making Jay nervous. Hank let go of your hand. Carefully put your hand down on the bed.

He stood up, the chair scraping on the ground. Making Jay slightly flinch. Hank lunged himself at Jay. Punching him in the face.

“This is all your fault that she is laying in a hospital bed, one of your enemies or someone who hates you did this to her, maybe it was Angela,” Ha growled with venom in his voice.

“It’s just as much my fault as yours, you have made more enemies than me,” Jay snapped out. Pushing Hank off him.

“Hey,” Crockett yelled pulling Hank off Jay. While Hailey rushed to Jay’s side, Hailey pushed away from Hailey. Hank and Jay glared at each other…

**Vanessa Rojas:**

Vanessa held the side of your face as she deepened the kiss. Your hands grabbing the lapels of her jacket. Pushing her back against the locker.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made Vanessa and you pull away from each other. Looking at where the sound came from.

Eyes widening in fear as Vanessa saw your dad standing in the middle of the room with a displeased look on his face. Scowling at Vanessa. Vanessa gulped before speaking. Feeling slightly intimated.

“I’m not using your daughter as a steppingstone,” She spoke up. Making Hanks gaze intensified. Almost like he was glaring daggers at her.

“I love your daughter, and I would never use her to get ahead in intelligence,” She spoke again. Trying to sound confident but she was scared.

Hank gave Vanessa one last cold hard glare, before walking off.

“Do you think he hates me?” She asked as she turned around to face you.

“He’ll get over it,” You replied nonchalantly. Making Vanessa give you a look of surprise at how calm you were acting.

“Trust me, if he wanted to kill you he would have done it by now,” You replied. Making her give you a dumbfounded look.

“So, you love me huh?” You spoke. Smirking at her. Her heart fluttering.

“Too soon, isn’t it, I know it’s too early to say I love you’s but…” She spoke. Only for you to cut her off by grabbing the side of her face and pressing your lips against hers passionately.

“It’s never too soon,” You spoke into the kiss….

**Adam Ruzek: {this is a part two of Count Your Blessing}**

Adam let out a groan, as he ran his hand threw his hair. Looking at the piles of paperwork he had to do. Ever since Hank found him in bed with you, he has been hard on him. Snapping at him.

“Dude, what did you do to Voight?” Kevin asked.

“Dated his daughter,” Adam responded. Letting out another groan.

“Y/n and you? Damn, I always thought y/n and I had a thing,” Kevin responded.

“Unless you value your job, it’s probably best to stay away from her,” Adam responded, making Kevin let out a chuckle. Adam turned to look at Voight in his office to see Voight on the phone. Looking distressed.

Voight quickly hanged up the phone. Grabbing his jacket and walking out of his office.

“Voight, you okay?” Kevin asked.

“It’s y/n, she’s been in a car accident,” Hank answered, tears pricking his eyes. Adam felt his heart tightening.

Hank quickly walked off.

“You okay?” Kevin asked, noticing Adam’s reaction. Adam gulped.

“Yeah,” Adam replied. Looking at the pc screen.

Kevin let out a sigh.

“Go, see her,” Kevin spoke.

“We aren’t together anymore,” Adam spoke. Making Kevin let out a small chuckle.

“But you still feel something for her, go see her, I’ll cover for you,” Kevin spoke again, making Adam sigh. He got up in a rush. Grabbing his jacket and putting it on.

“I owe you,” Adam spoke.

“Sure do,” Kevin replied. As Adam rushed down the stairs and out of the station…

°。°。°。°。°。°。°。゜。°。°。°。

“Dad, can you stop babying me, I’m honestly fine,” You sighed, trying to sit up but he stopped you.

“You’re not fine, you have two broken ribs, a concussion, a deep gash on your forehead not to mention a dislocated knee,” Hank responded. You tried to suppress an eye roll.

“But I’m alive,” You sighed.

“Barely, when I came in you were barely holding on to life, I thought you were dead, that guy t boned you, your car rolled, you are lucky you are even awake right now, ” Hank shouted, tears coming from his eyes. Making your eyes well up with tears.

“Hey, sh,” Hank cooed, hugging you as carefully as he could.

“You just scared me,” Hank sniffled. Pulling away. Grabbing the side of your face.

“I didn’t see him coming, dad, he just came out of nowhere, and the light was green, so I went through it,” You sobbed. Hank wiped your fallen tears away. Anger bubbling up inside of him at the other driver.

“I promise you, that guy who hit you won’t be ever getting his license he will be hit with charges,” Hank spoke. Making you frown.

“Dad,” You gasped out, looking at him with slightly wide eyes. Your heart rate picking up.

“I’ll be back, I have to take care of something,” Hank spoke. Leaning down and pressing a soft kiss on your forehead.

“Dad, please don’t do anything stupid.” You spoke, as he pulled away and walked out of your room.

You slightly sat up. Cringing in pain. Your eyes widen in shock as you saw Adam.

“Adam, what are you doing here?” You gasped out.

“I had to see you,” He gasped out. Rushing over to your side. Grabbing ahold of your hand.

“You should go, before my dad gets back,” You gasped out, trying to pull your hand away from his but failing.

“Your hurt,” Adam gasped out. Inspecting your wounds.

“Adam now is not a good time,” You panicked. Looking over his shoulder.

“I just had to make sure you were okay,” Adam spoke. His thumb caressing the back of his hand.

“I’ll just text you when he leaves the hospital, go before he murders you,” You spoke. Trying to push him away again but failed.

“I can’t keep hiding this from him,” He spoke. Making your heart rate speed up more. The machine beeping.

“No, he will murder you, Adam, you can’t,” You gasped out. Giving him a pleading look.

“I can’t keep our relationship a secret any longer,” Adam gasped out.

“You bastard,” Hank gasped out. Pulling Adam away from you and throwing him on the ground.

“Dad, no,” You shouted, gaining the attention of nurses.

“I told you to break up with her and you didn’t, you snuck behind my back,” Hank yelled. Pinning Adam to the ground by his shoulders. Nostrils flared, eyes narrowing into slits. Mouth set in a thin line.

“Sir, you need to step back,” Security commanded, pulling Hank off of Adam, another security guard helping the other guard out.

Hank glared at Adam, then looked at you shaking his head in disapproval, making you cry…

  
  


**Hailey Upton:**

Hailey’s jaw tightened. Jealousy spiking inside of her as she watched some scumbag run his hands up your legs, getting a little bit closer to you, as you twirled your straw around in the glass.

“What a pig,” She grumbled, venom in her voice. Making Jay look up from the monitor. Arching an eyebrow at her.

“Y/n can handle herself, plus she would say the safe word if she was uncomfortable,” Jay spoke, looking back at the monitor, this only seemed to irritate Hailey more.

Hailey clenched her fists into balls. Feeling disgusted at the guy for putting his hands on you.

“I’m going to go in,” Hailey announced. Taking her headphones off. She got up, but Jay stopped her.

“Woah, she’s doing fine,” Jay spoke, grabbing her forearm. Hailey shook her head, shaking off Jay’s grip. She turned around to look back at him. Glaring at him.

“She needs me,” Hailey spoke.

“Hailey, if you go in there you will blow her cover,” Jay argued with her.

“Then I’ll go in as her backup,” Hailey snapped.

“Hailey,” Jay snapped.

“You can’t stop me,” Hailey growled. Getting out of the van. Walking into the bar making you slightly sit up.

“What’s wrong?” The guy spoke, looking behind him.

“It’s nothing, I just really need my fix,” You spoke.

“Doesn’t look like nothing, I think your one of those undercover cops,” He spoke. Looking at you suspiciously. This made Hailey nervous. She was close enough to hear and see what was happening. Hailey grabbed her gun, drawing it out.

“What’s going on why is Hailey in there?” Hank spoke, through the walkie talkie. Jay inhaled then exhaled, grabbing the walkie talkie.

“Hailey thought y/n was made, so she came in,” Jay lied, covering for his partner. Hank let out a grunt.

“It’s just the withdrawals, I really need a fix,” You begged.

“Maybe, you should get help,” He spoke, making you slightly panic.

“Well, if I get help then you wouldn’t have any business, not to mention I can get you, potential customers,” You spoke. Giving him a sly smile.

“As well as please you,” You seductively spoke, running your index up his arm. Making Hailey get jealous.

The guy smirked at you. Hailey glared at him.

“Not here, out the back,” The guy spoke. Standing up.

“drugs first before I go down on you,” You demanded. Grabbing his forearm.

The guy let out a sigh, grabbing a packet out from his back pocket. Handing it over to you.

“Thanks,” You beamed. Smirking at him. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Hailey came towards the guy. Grabbing his arm roughly and pushing him against the counter with excessive force.

“CPD, you’re under arrest, ” Hailey yelled. Pressing him harder.

“You bitch,” He growled looking at you.

“Don’t talk to her like that asshole,” Hailey snapped, grabbing his head, and turning it roughly to face her.

“You’re going along for a long time,” She snarled out. Pulling him up and walking him out of the bar.

Hank gave the guy a cold hard stare, as Jay helped Hailey out.

His cold stare turned into a look of worry as you came out of the door.

“You okay?” Hank asked you.

“Yeah,” You replied, handing him the bag. Hank took the small bag from you, letting out a grunt. Handing it to another cop who walked by him.

“Y/n, what’s going on between Hailey and you?” Hank asked.

“Nothing,” You replied. Giving him a convincing smile. But he knew better.

“Hmm, by her reaction it seemed personal,” Hank spoke. Holding onto his vest.

“She’s just worried about me,” You replied.

“So, was I but I didn’t go and rush in there,” Hank responded.

“Look, Dad, I really have to get to my job, you know as a firefighter,” You huffed out. Leaning up and kissing his cheek.

“Be careful,” Hank spoke. Making you smile.

“Always am,” You responded, walking off.

“I’ll get a statement from you after your shift ends,” Hank spoke loudly.

“Looking forward to it,” You yelled. Getting into your car.

Hank looked back at Hailey to see her watching you.

“Doesn’t seem like nothing,” Hank muttered to himself….

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got a Chicago P.D. request? Send it in! REQUESTS ARE OPEN! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!


End file.
